Obsessed
by NaomiDa
Summary: KoyaTego. Yaoi. Koyama et Tegoshi jouent. Résumé pourris  /  A lire en écoutant Boa - Obsessed


Pas relue.

KOYATEGO POWAAAAA \o/

**Obsessed**

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Koyama Keiichiro et Tegoshi Yuya jouaient. Cette phrase pourrait paraître étrange et incroyablement gamine si les choses n'avaient pas été si vicieuses. Tous les deux jouaient à tester l'autre, le collant en lui faisant des propositions plus que douteuses avant d'aller le rendre jaloux.

Cala pouvait semblé anodin mais ça ne l'étais pas du tout.

- Tego tu m'écoutes ?

Il sursauta. Non il ne l'écoutait pas du tout et fixait depuis déjà quelques minutes Koyama faire un câlin à Massu.

- Oui Shige, je t'écoute.

- Mouais.

Shige fit la moue avant de poursuivre.

- Il faudrait peut-être arrêter votre ''jeu''.

- Qui ça ?

- Toi et Keii-chan.

Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était celle-là.

- Comment…

- Oh je t'en pris ! Vous êtes deux de mes meilleurs amis, je vous connais.

- Mais…

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible que Shige l'ait remarqué.

- Et puis peut-être que la fois ou je vous ai trouvé en train de vous embrassé dans les vestiaires y ai pour quelque chose.

- Oh…

- Je pense être le seul au courant si ça peut te rassurer.

Il soupira. Détournant quelques secondes le regard vers Koyama, il fut surpris de le voir s'approcher.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-il une fois devant Shige et Tegoshi.

- De rien du tout.

- Mouais c'est ça.

Shige se leva et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Moi je vais voir Ryo-chan, on doit finir une chanson.

Il se leva et partit. Koyama prit place à côté de Tegoshi et posa sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune.

- Alors ? Tu parlais de quoi avec Shige.

- Rien du tout.

La main de Koyama remonta.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Tegoshi se tendit.

- En fait je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.

- A bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

Il redescendis lentement sa main et recommença, l'air innocent.

- Je…

Tegoshi se mordit la lèvre. Il hésitait à avouer la vérité.

- Tu ?

- Je te regardais.

Le plus vieux sourit, satisfait avant de se lever et de tendre la main à Tegoshi.

- Suis-moi.

Attrapant la main tendue, Tegoshi savait déjà où il l'emmenait.

Koyama sourit et sortit de la loge des NEWS, traînant Tegoshi avec lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, il le guida jusqu'à une loge vide, deux étages au dessus et une fois dans la pièce, plaqua le plus jeune contre la porte et se colla à lui.

- J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu me regardais ?

- Parce que tu étais avec Massu.

- Et en quoi ça te gène ?

Les joues de Yuya s'enflammèrent.

- Je suis jaloux, murmura-t-il.

Keiichiro plongea dans son cou, le forçant à lever la tête.

- Tant mieux.

Tegoshi ferma les yeux, appréciant les baisers que déposait Koyama au creux de son cou.

- Ca t'amuse de me rendre jaloux ?

- Oui.

Les mains de Keii-chan glissèrent le long de son torse avant d'atteindre ses hanches et de lui enlever précipitamment son tee-shirt. Il lui fit ensuite un suçon et commença à descendre le long de son torse.

La respiration du plus jeune se faisait de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à se que la bouche de Koyama se perde à la limite de son boxer, le faisant gémir.

Content de son effet, le plus vieux remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasse fougueusement.

- T'as quand même mis du temps à me le dire, déclara Keii-chan une fois séparé de la bouche de Tegoshi.

- Désolé si tu étais collé à Massu.

Pour toute réponse, le plus vieux faufila lentement sa main jusqu'au bas ventre de Yuya qui frissonna.

- Je vais devoir me faire pardonner alors.

Il glissa sa main sur son boxer.

- Aah.

Tegoshi s'agrippa à ses épaules. Il savait très bien que les choses allaient se terminés ici, ils n'allaient jamais plus loin.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Keii-chan se détacha de lui et lui sourit sadiquement.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit le meilleur endroit pour ça.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il décolla Tegoshi de la porte et sortit de la pièce comme si de rien n'était. D'un mouvement rageur le plus jeune remit son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers les douches les plus proches, obligé d'en prendre une glacée avant de retourner voir les NEWS.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement à l'exception que cette fois-ci, Shige n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards et Koyama restait collé à son meilleur ami. Complètement crevé, il rentra chez lui d'un pas traînant ce soir-là, aillant bien l'intention de prendre une douche bien chaude et de partir se coucher.

Ses plans furent interrompus quand, après être sortis de la salle de bain, son portable sonna. Il se dépêcha de décrocher et fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Keii-chan.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai lus quelque part que pour coucher avec quelqu'un par téléphone, il faut d'abord savoir comment elle est habillée.

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes Tesshi ?

Il frissonna. Si Keii-chan voulait jouer, alors il allait jouer.

- Là j'ai juste une serviette. Tu sais je viens de sortir de la salle de bain et je suis encore tout mouillé.

Il cru entendre le plus vieux soupiré à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je suis assis sur mon lit. Et toi Keii-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu portes, murmura-t-il.

- Peut importe, j'ai juste envie de t'arracher ta serviette.

Avant même que Yuya ait pus répondre, il avait raccroché.

Jetant d'un geste rageur son portable sur son lit, il se leva et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, signe d'agacement. Tout en se mettant en pyjama, il réfléchit à un moyen de faire avancé les choses avec Keiichiro. Les choses avaient déjà trop traînées et il commençait sérieusement à ne plus se contrôler lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches.

Il se coucha et tourna dans son lit pendent de longues minutes quand enfin, la solution vint à lui. Il se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés et un énorme sourire illumina son visage : il avait un plan.

Le lendemain, il arriva pour une fois à l'heure et essaya de paraître le plus normal possible, rigolant avec Ryo une bonne partie de la journée. Bien sûr Koyama avait essayé de l'approcher mais Tegoshi avait fait très attention à ne pas se laisser faire.

Quand leur journée de travail fut enfin terminée, il prit bien soin de partir le dernier et partit d'un pas lent vers l'appartement de Koyama, à vingt minutes de l'agence. Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de son aîné, il frappa à la porte de trois coups brefs et secs et attendit patiemment.

Avec satisfaction, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et l'air surpris de Koyama quand il le vit.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?

Ne répondant pas, Tegoshi entre dans l'appartement sans aucune gêne et se déchaussa avant de se diriger vers le salon. Koyama le suivit, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

- Assied-toi, lui ordonna Tegoshi.

Incertain, il obéis quand même, ne voulant pas le froisser.

Tegoshi savoura avec une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux le surprise de l'autre. Il voulait prendre sa revanche pour toute les fois ou il l'avait rendu fou.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant tu te laisses faire Keii.

Lentement, Tegoshi prit place sur ses genoux, entourant de ses bras le cou du plus vieux qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien et souffla :

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la manière dont je devais me venger mais je trouve que celle-ci est la meilleure.

Il scella leurs lèvres sans plus de cérémonie. Rapidement, Koyama voulut approfondir le baisé mais Tegoshi résista.

- Je t'ai dis que c'était toi qui devait te laisser faire ! Le gronda-t-il presque.

- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant capricieux Tesshi et embrasse moi !

- Nan !

Tesshi débarrassa alors l'aîné de son tee-shirt et lui laissa une magnifique trace de morsure sur l'épaule. Keii-chan gémit de douleur et Tegoshi en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- T'essaie de me rendre fou ? Demanda Keiichiro une fois à bout de souffle.

- Oui comme tu l'as fait ces derniers mois.

Et il reprit possession de ses lèvres, bougeant en même temps le bassin cette fois-ci.

Malgré eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir en même temps lorsque le plus jeune donna un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres. Décidant que sa vengeance avait été faite, il se releva, adressa un sourire sadique à Keii-chan et tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à remettre ses chaussures quand Keiichiro arriva derrière lui, lui attrapa les hanches et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que t'as gagné.

Sans ajouté un mot de plus, il le débarrassa de son tee-shirt et lui ouvrit le plus rapidement son jean, l'embrassant en même temps.


End file.
